


A Puppy's Love

by saphire_dance



Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Drift brings home a surprise
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931401
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	A Puppy's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use the FreeSpace to do one of the other prompts again? I sure did.

“Don’t be mad,” Drift said as soon as Ratchet had walked through the door. Not an excellent start to his evening.

Ratchet sighed and set down the takeout boxes. And he’d even gone out of his way to Drift’s favorite place. “What did you do?”

“Rodimus and I were out surveying,” Racing around outside the city limits Ratchet heard. “And we found… hang on.” Clearly, Drift thought it would be easier to show than tell, popping into their washrack and returning with… Oh, a cyberpuppy.

“Well hello there, sweetspark,” Ratchet cooed. He took her from Drift, laughing as she wiggled excitedly and licked at his chin. A quick medscan mostly showed he didn’t know enough about cyberdog physiology to interpret, but she didn’t seem to have any major problems. They’d have to find a vet. “She seems healthy.”

“You’re not mad?” Drift relaxed, smiling and sliding closer to pet the pup. “I know we never talked about pets.”

“What pets were there to talk about before?” Unless you wanted to follow Sunstreaker’s example and adopt an Insecticon. Who knew cyberdogs weren’t extinct.

Ratchet tickled the pup’s belly and set her down so she could run about. “I always wanted a cyberdog but I knew I didn’t have the time to take care of one. But now I’m semi-retired and I have you, I think we can manage one.”

“Just one?” Drift laughed slipping into Ratchet’s arms. The cyberpuppy winding around their ankles.

Oh no. “How many did you bring home?”

“Just the one.” Drift stole a kiss. “Rodimus has the rest.”


End file.
